


Again

by Leone_Zemson



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leone_Zemson/pseuds/Leone_Zemson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a hundred years later, he saw him again.</p><p>(Set after season 1, if season 2 never happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

It had been over a hundred years since he had taken his soul, and over a hundred years since he started looking for him. But he didn’t think he would pass him by in a nameless village. As he did a double take, he got was a pair of familiar blue eyes staring at him, a sour frown tugging at the boy's lips.

 

_Sebastian knew that sometimes, if a soul is devoured, the demon cannot digest it. The undigested soul escapes, and is reincarnated into a body that looked much like its past life._

 

His features were slightly different - that was to be expected. After all, he had different parents. But he had the same hair, the same eyes, the same scowl. The scowl that had appeared because of his ogling.

 

"Do you have a problem?" the boy snarled. The demon chuckled. If only the boy knew what he was dealing with.

 

_Sebastian knew something was wrong as soon as he consumed Ciel's soul._

_Against his last wishes, Sebastian took great care in distracting Ciel before plunging his hand into his former master's chest, piercing his heart and ending his life. He had kissed him - to sip his soul through his mouth, but also to say a thousand words which could never be said._

_Sebastian thought that Ciel wouldn't be too surprised at his kindness. He suspected his master knew what he felt. And that was why he subconsciously rejected digesting his soul._

 

"I have to apologise," the demon said, a sad smile on his face. "You look like somebody I knew."

 

"It's fine." The boy shrugged. The demon couldn't help but notice how the boy was so much more of a brat than that earl so long ago. He felt a swell of sudden affection. Perhaps he was a brat, but he had so much more depth than that. "I'm pretty sure I've seen you before, though. What's your name?"

 

_Even after consuming Ciel's soul, Sebastian continued to feel like a starved wolf. All of a sudden, he couldn't control himself anymore. He flew to the nearest town and destroyed everything._

 

"Sebastian Michaelis," he said. It only seemed appropriate to make himself known to the boy with the name that he had given him.

 

"I know you," the boy replied immediately, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "You seem so familiar, but I can't figure out how. How odd."

 

_He was surrounded by blood and bodies and burnt buildings. His tongue could still taste the sliminess of the third-grade souls he had just consumed._

Disgusting. Nothing like _my_ Ciel.

_"You've really made a mess here, haven't you," a voice came from behind him. Sebastian whirled around, his demon form still dripping in blood, to see William Spears. "So much for not wanting 'common souls.'"_

_"Circumstances have changed," Sebastian replied, his voice slightly rough._

_"A boy died in a demon's space, but his soul hasn't been accounted for by either reapers or demons. I wonder why?"_

 

"That does not matter," Sebastian said. "What I would like to know is whether or not there is something you truly desire?"

 

The boy did not hesitate before answering.

 

"Revenge."

 

_"...you loved him, didn't you?" The question was not even a question. It was a statement._

_"Yes," Sebastian replied, defeated._

_"As much as I hate to give hope to demon, I have to say that fate will reunite you two."_

_"I know."_

_"Now go. The paperwork on this mess is going to be a nightmare, and I've wasted enough time already._

_Sebastian went._

_He didn't see William Spears again._

 

Sebastian, yet again, felt his demon heart swell with the love that he had felt once for the boy, and now being revived.

 

"Let's make a deal." Sebastian offered his hand. Their surroundings darkened, white feathers falling around them. Candles lit up, illuminating the two in an oddly romantic light. "I can help you achieve your revenge, but in exchange, I will have your soul. You must think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach.”

 

“Why should it matter if I don’t believe in it in the first place?” The familiar fire of determination was flashing in the boy’s eyes. “This is what I desire above anything else.”

 

“Then I’ll ask again. Do you wish to form a contract with me?”

 

_After the massacre, Sebastian spent the years endlessly wondering the earth. He made no more contracts, and only ate enough souls to survive. He wondered and wondered and wondered and watched as wars were waged and wars were won and technology took its hold on the world, transforming into something new, until time slowed to a near halt and he could not wait another year, month, week, day, second-_

 

...

 

A demon and a boy walked hand in hand to a new day, as white feathers followed them. The demon's hands clothed in white gloves. The boy's eye covered with a black silk eyepatch.

 

"You're never going to eat my soul, are you?" Ciel asked, a maturity in his voice which was not there before.

 

Sebastian looked at him and smiled.

 

"Never. Not even if I wanted to."


End file.
